Bobby's Method
by veiledndarkness
Summary: The gas thing, once again. Warning: Implied, potential slash
1. Chapter 1

Author: veiledndarkness

Title: Bobby's Method

Word Count: 1344

Rating: R for violence and swearing.

Summary: The gas thing, once again.

Warnings: Usual disclaimer. Still not mine.

AU, in that Evelyn doesn't die. The story explains it, though I've altered the ages. The proper ages still stand (31 and 19) but this takes place a bit earlier. Jack is 16, so Bobby is 28.

000

The flame stings, he hisses, an indrawn breath as the flame slides over his finger. He flicks the tip again, the flame catching the air, warm and alive in his palm.

Bobby looks over at Jack, a feral grin on his face. "You ready?" he asks, not caring really if he's not.

Jack nods hesitantly. Last time was the most difficult, last time; the screams had haunted him afterwards. He picks up the gas can, holding it tightly in his hand, a practiced grim smile on his face. He follows Bobby obediently into the building.

It's old habit for him, one that he pretends to enjoy, if only to keep Bobby from suspecting that he hates this, hates every minute of it. He walks behind Bobby, keeping an eye out for anyone who might interrupt them, or worse, try to stop them.

Bobby calls it the gas thing. Jack flinches slightly as he hears the loud scraping sound from the lighter; the hair on the back of his neck stands up every time he hears that.

Luck is on their side tonight. Their target is alone, several friends passed out around him in drug induced stupors. The man opens his eyes blurrily, a faint smile for the newcomers. "Whatcha need?" he slurs, opening his arms, gesturing to the baggies, assorted drugs piled around him.

Bobby pushes the man down to the ground, his heavy boots coming down hard. "Shut up!" he snarls, his eyes dark with fury. The man struggles weakly against Bobby's foot, squirming under him.

The man, no boy, Jack thinks vacantly, he's nowhere near as old as he seems, blinks stupidly, as Bobby reaches for his gun. He pulls it seemingly out of nowhere and presses it to the man's chin, cooing softly to him.

"Man, I ain't done nothin'," the man-boy yells defiantly. Bobby shakes his head. "Oh you done somethin'," he murmurs.

"You see him?" Bobby asks, pointing to Jack with his free hand. The man nods, recognition in his eyes. "You know him?"

Jack holds his breath, praying uselessly that the man will have some intelligence. Bobby presses harder with the gun, flicking the safety off. The man shivers, his eyes wide now.

"Yeah, yeah I know 'em," he says. Jack's shoulders slump in defeat.

"I see you're familiar with your clientele," Bobby sneers at him. "This, in case you weren't aware is my baby brother, Jack."

"So?" the man says, sweat beading on his forehead. He glances around the room, his hopes fading at the continued drugged slumber of his friends.

"Word got back to me that you're supplyin' him. That shit stops tonight," Bobby says very slowly, pushing the gun harder against his chin, wiggling it back and forth as he speaks.

Jack looks away, guilt rising on his cheeks. Bobby's always been very vocal on Jack using drugs, something he is unwilling to ignore, and something he refuses to let Jack do, regardless of whether or not he's home to enforce that.

Bobby always knows, no matter how secretive and clever Jack thinks he's been. He's convinced that Bobby has spies following him, which he must, because how else does he always know when Jack has turned back to drugs to escape?

The man sweats more, beads rolling down his skin now, a greasy sweat. "Sure man," he says, nervous now. "You got it, no more for him."

Bobby rolls his eyes, smirking evilly. "It ain't that easy," he purrs lowly, jerking his head at Jack. "Y'see, I know you gotta make a livin' and shit, I respect that. But sellin' to young kids? I draw the line asshole. Jackie here is only 16, and I know for a fuckin' fact that you sell to anyone who asks. You wanna pump your veins with shit, go right ahead, but you ain't sellin' to young kids, not while I breathe."

The man shakes slightly, completely unnerved by Bobby's calm rage. "B-but..." he starts to say, his eyes darting back and forth between Bobby and the gun that's rammed into his throat."C'mon man, be fuckin' real. None to your kid brother, I got that," he pleads.

Jack bites his lip, lifting the can higher. Bobby nods at Jack, his eyes commanding him. Jack hesitates only a second, before blinking and tilting the gas can, the nearly clear fluid splashing out and dousing the man. He cries out, the gas burning his unprotected eyes.

Bobby gives him a moment for reality to sink in before leaning in closer, his teeth bared in a nasty grin. "Wrong answer shithead," he whispers. "Now you're gonna burn."

He flicks his lighter again, watching the flame move against his hands, hissing again. He looks down at the man, grinning. "Some people, they just never learn," he mock sighs.

"Back up Jackie," Bobby says suddenly, his voice a rough command. Jack obediently takes two steps back, guilt roaring through him. He knows the next part all too well.

The man pleads and begs pitifully, squirming and gasping as the bitter taste of gas trickles into his mouth. Bobby stands up, removing his gun from the man's throat.

Silently, he flicks his lighter again, bringing the open flame down and letting it lick at the edges of the man's shirt, the flames catching and traveling fast up his clothing. The man screams in pure terror as Bobby pulls out a pack of matches and strikes one, setting the pack aflame. He moves away from the fire that is spreading fast and tosses the lit pack on the man's face, his eyes glowing in the firelight.

Jack gags weakly, the man's screams waking his friends. Bobby pulls Jack from the room, the fire spreading too fast for any of them, more screams filling the night. Jack stumbles as Bobby drags him out of the building, pushing him into his waiting car.

Jack clutches his head, breathing raggedly. Bobby drives away from the building, humming under his breath, exhilarated. Jack stares at Bobby, his head tilted.

"Why?" he asks, his voice rough. Bobby glances at him, his dark eyes saying so much.

"You know why," he says after a long moment. "Some people, they never fuckin' learn."

Jack nods. His eyes sting with tears. "I hate it," he admits softly, barely above a whisper.

Bobby snorts. "Yeah? How 'bout we didn't burn him? Just let 'em go, right?" he says.

Jack stays silent. "And then maybe he sells to someone who's pregnant, right? Or maybe to some kid, who ends up on the streets, addicted and sellin' himself?" Bobby says quietly, his voice low but furious. Jack flinches, the words hitting hard.

"Jackie, guys like him, they don't give a shit. It's all money to them, lives mean nothin'," he adds. "Because of guys like him, you were born addicted," Bobby snarls, his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter.

Jack sobs softly into his hands, guilt and shame eating at him. "You ain't gonna end up in some fuckin' gutter Jackie," Bobby vows. "I won't let you destroy yourself."

Jack wipes at his eyes with shaking hands. "I'm sorry," he mumbles. Bobby looks over at him, ruffling his messy hair. "C'mere," he says. Jack moves into his embrace, resting against Bobby's chest as he drives, sirens blaring in the distance.

After long moments of silence, Bobby clears his throat. "I got a new job lined up," he says, "I already talked to Ma. You're comin' with me."

Jack feels his heart jump into his throat. "Why?" he whispers.

"Ma thinks you need a change of scenery," he says, a touch of sarcasm in his words. "She wants you away from this city, away from the drugs. We're going to Chicago. Ma swears it's better in the area I'm setting up in."

Jack nods hesitantly. Bobby strokes his hair again, his fingers rubbing Jack's scalp. "I won't let you do this shit to yourself sweetheart," he murmurs. Jack nods again, soothed by Bobby's rough fingers. They drive in silence, the sirens fading away in the night.

000


	2. Chapter 2

Author: veiledndarkness

Title: Bobby's Method – Part 2

Word Count: 1344

Rating: R for violence and swearing. Mild Slash in this part.

Summary: The move.

Warnings: Usual disclaimer. Still not mine.

AU, in that Evelyn doesn't die. The story explains it, though I've altered the ages. The proper ages still stand (31 and 19) but this takes place a bit earlier. Jack is 16, so Bobby is 28.

000

Jack watches Evelyn neatly fold his clothes, placing them carefully in his suitcase, humming softly as always. He bites the tip of one fingernail, gnawing on it anxiously as she looks over at him. He finds that he can't meet her eyes, sure that she'll be able to smell the lingering scent of gasoline on him, and somehow know the terrible things that he does when Bobby brings him along.

"Jackie, sweetheart, don't bite your nails," she chides gently, handing him his well used duffel bag. He pulls his finger from his mouth, mumbling an apology as he takes the bag from her.

"Help me pack," she says, smiling at him. She's pleased that Bobby is taking Jack with him even though she cried over dinner earlier that night, telling Jack that he's to call her every day. Jack nods slowly, moving over to his desk and begins to fill his bag, scooping up his necklaces, silver rings, his favorite notebooks, and c.d's that he doesn't want to leave behind. He looks down at his textbooks and frowns.

"What about school Ma?" he asks quietly, rifling through his pages, a trace of a smile on his face when he sees the doodles that he's made during some of his many boring classes.

"For the rest of the week, you'll be off, but on Monday, you'll be enrolled in your new high school," she says, placing several of his belts on top of his folded shirts.

Jack nods again, piling his textbooks off to one side. "Ok," he murmurs, tensing as she comes closer. She touches his hand with her smaller one, her fingers warm and comforting.

"Come now Jackie, it's not as bad as you think," she reassures him. "Look at moving as an adventure, of all the wonderful things that might be waiting for you."

Jack scowls, hating the way she talks to him sometimes, as though he's still a child, and hating himself for feeling the flicker of resentment towards her. "I won't know anyone," he says finally, the words almost empty.

She hugs him carefully, patting his face. "But you'll meet new people," she says, smiling still.

Jack sighs, knowing damn well that he never makes friends. He tries, but never quite fits in. He's always too quiet, too tall and thin, seemingly afraid whenever anyone comes too close to him. He's well known as being almost oblivious at times, deep in his thoughts, sometimes so high, he can't think straight.

"What if I don't wanna do this?" he asks softly, thumbing the silver ring on his finger.

It's Evelyn's turn to sigh as she strokes some of his messy hair back from his face. "Sweetheart, I know what you've been getting into lately," she says carefully, her tone firm. "I can't close my eyes to what happens in this neighborhood. Bobby's been offered a very secure, steady job at a factory in Chicago. Your new neighborhood is much safer than this one, and at least now I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that you're safe with him."

Jack bites his lip, guilt washing over him anew. "I...I'm sorry Ma," he whispers, ashamed.

"I don't want this life for you," she pleads, willing him to understand. "I want you to do more with your life."

He looks away from her, nodding mutely. He'll go, not just for Evelyn's sake, but because he knows Bobby won't let him stay. Jack hugs her quickly, moving away from her. He picks through his belongings, packing slowly.

Finally, he's done and ready to leave. Bobby appears in the doorway, a crooked grin on his face as he nods at Evelyn. "Car's packed," he says, holding his keys in one hand.

Jack grips his bag tightly in his hand. Evelyn hugs him again, tears in her eyes. "Be good," she whispers. "Take care of each other."

Bobby shakes his head, hugging her once she lets go of Jack. "I'll keep him safe," he promises, grinning slightly at Jack over Evelyn's shoulder. "It'll be ok, Ma, I swear," he adds.

Evelyn wipes her eyes with her hanker chief, nodding. "I know Bobby, I just worry when you're gone," she says, holding the door for them.

Jack follows Bobby down the stairs silently, his legs heavy. He wants to tell Bobby to stop, that he's changed his mind and doesn't want to leave the only house he's ever felt safe in. He opens his mouth, nothing more than a weak croak comes out. Bobby looks back at him, his eyes glittering once more. Jack flushes faintly under Bobby's intense scrutiny, the tips of his ears turning pink.

Evelyn comes with them out to the car, placing several large bags of food, and pre-cooked meals that she's made. She tucks a wad of small bills in Bobby's hand, ignoring his protests. "Take it Bobby, you never know," she says reasonably, kissing his cheek.

He breathes out sharply, nodding, his lips thinned in annoyance. He hugs her one more time and climbs into the car, starting the engine. Evelyn wipes at her eyes, whispering softly to Jack as she hugs him.

"Listen to Bobby, he'll take care of you," she murmurs. "Promise me you'll call every day?" she asks again, stroking his cheek. Jack nods. "I will," he says lowly.

He backs away from her and slips into the car, staring up at her, fear in his eyes as Bobby tells him to buckle up. Jack tries to smile for Evelyn, his eyes stinging fiercely. She waves as Bobby backs up out of the driveway and drives away.

000

Jack bites his lip hard, feeling the sting in his eyes give way. He blinks slowly, struggling not to cry, not wanting to cry in front of Bobby. His breath hitches as the house fades from sight, a soft sigh falling from his lips.

"C'mon Jackie, I ain't that bad," Bobby says, staring straight ahead. "Me an' you, you'll see, it's gonna be fine."

Jack nods hesitantly, wrapping his arms around himself. He longs to tell Bobby why he wants to go back, sure that it's not too late to go back. His teeth chatter in the cool air and he shivers, his breath puffing in front of him. Bobby looks over at Jack finally.

"Here," he says shortly, turning the knobs of the heater, lightly hitting it just so until the warm air begins to blow out of the heater vents. Jack leans forward and rubs his cold hands together gratefully in front of the warmth.

Bobby drives in silence, looking over at Jack every so often. He checks his watch, and then pulls over to an exit, driving up to a gas station that has a diner attached to it. He finds a parking spot and pulls in, turning the engine off quickly. "Look, Jack," he begins to say, wanting to reassure him somehow.

Jack looks at him, his eyes still wide and shimmering with unshed tears. Bobby stares at him, moving his hand slowly, cupping Jack's cheek, his thumb smoothing over the soft skin. Jack sighs again, his eyes closing as one tear escapes and trickles down his cheek.

"You know I won't hurt you," Bobby says, leaning closer to Jack, too close. "I can keep you safe sweetheart. That's the whole point of you comin' with me."

Jack opens his eyes slowly, his chest hitching once more. "I never felt safe anywhere but home," he admits softly, looking away from Bobby's dark eyes, his stomach fluttering madly.

Bobby moves his thumb slowly over Jack's cheek, wiping the tear away. "You're safe with me," he whispers huskily. Jack nods slightly, his heart pounding. He drags his eyes back up to Bobby's, looking at him silently. Bobby blinks and the silence is broken, the moment gone.

He checks his watch again. "We gotta a long night ahead of us," he says, swallowing down his urges, ignoring his desires. "I need some coffee." He pulls the keys out of the ignition and opens his door. Jack follows him once again, his silent shadow.

000

Jack sleeps through most of the drive. He wakes near the end of their drive, blinking drowsily. "Where are we?" he asks, his voice thick from sleep. Bobby lights his cigarette, inhaling before answering.

"About twenty minutes to go," he murmurs, glancing at Jack. "Sleep well princess?" he smirks. Jack rubs his eyes with his fists, scowling at Bobby. "Fuck off," he says reflexively. Bobby snorts and continues to smoke his cigarette.

Jack sits up somewhat, rubbing the back of his neck, hissing as he feels the stiffness from sleeping reclined in the cramped car seat. Bobby reaches over with one hand, without taking his eyes off the road, and moves Jack's hand out of the way, his roughened fingers massaging his neck. Jack moves closer to Bobby, groaning as he feels the fingers move in circles, easing the tension away.

Bobby flicks his cigarette with his free hand, steering with his knee for a moment. He holds the wheel again, rubbing his thumb over one tense spot on Jack's neck, startling a moan out of him. Bobby bites his cheek, holding back a groan of his own. Jack arches his back slightly, leaning into Bobby's touch, the tension and soreness melting away. He utters another breathy moan, shivering as Bobby's fingers travel up into his scalp, rubbing and tugging on his scalp.

"Better?" Bobby asks quietly, glancing at him, an unreadable look on his face. Jack nods, closing his eyes. He scoots closer to Bobby and rests against his chest, inhaling slowly.

They drive in silence again. Bobby reaches over and switches the radio on, keeping the volume low. Jack hums along with the music, yawning occasionally. Bobby rests his hand on Jack's arm, keeping him close.

They pull up to a medium rise building in a decent looking neighborhood. Jack yawns and reluctantly pulls away from Bobby's warm chest. Bobby gets out the car, groaning softly as he stretches. "We're here," he murmurs, locking the car behind him.

Jack walks with him to the building, shivering in the cold air while Bobby searches through his key ring, finding the right one after a few moments. They head upstairs to the 8th floor, the top floor of the building. Jack leans against the elevator wall, his eyes closed, exhausted from the past days' events.

Bobby lets them into the apartment, looking around at the empty apartment. Jack stands in the middle of the living room while Bobby checks the other rooms out. He wanders over to the balcony, sliding the door open with a muted creak. Jack rubs his elbows, crossing his arms over his chest in the wind.

Bobby steps onto the balcony, rubbing one hand over his face tiredly. "Everything's fine in there," he says. "Bathroom light needs to be fixed, but the plumbing works," he adds, touching Jack's shoulder.

Jack nods, pulling out his pack of cigarettes, and lights one. Bobby frowns at him, leaning against the rail. "Ma know 'bout that little habit?" he asks, his eyebrows furrowed.

Blowing out a stream of smoke, Jack nods. "She hates it," he says with a small smirk.

"What makes ya think I'll let you?" Bobby asks casually. Jack glares at him.

"Don't start Bobby," he says quietly, inhaling deeply and breathing out slowly. "I'm not a damn kid anymore."

"That I know," Bobby mutters, looking away from Jack's questioning face. He looks down at the ground, holding back a sigh. He opens the balcony door and steps back inside the apartment, cursing his nerves.

Jack follows him a moment later, pitching his cigarette butt off the balcony. "Where do we sleep for the night?" he asks, gesturing to the empty room. Bobby smiles faintly.

"We'll bring everything up first," he says, heading to the door and holding it open. Jack passes him, yawning once more.

They bring the bags and boxes up slowly, making many trips. Bobby closes the door, checking his watch. "Fuck it's so late," he murmurs sleepily.

Jack is half asleep on the inflated mattress that Evelyn had insisted that they take. Bobby smiles, and shrugs his coat off, placing the last of the cold foods in the fridge. He crawls onto the mattress and yawns tiredly.

Jack blinks, making a soft sound in his throat as he curls up in Bobby's arms, content to rest against him.

000


	3. Chapter 3

Author: veiledndarkness

Title: Bobby's Method – Part 3

Word Count: 1300

Rating: R for violence and swearing and for a bit of hinted smut.

Summary: Alone with him.

Warnings: Usual disclaimer. Still not mine.

AU, in that Evelyn doesn't die. The story explains it, though I've altered the ages. The proper ages still stand (31 and 19) but this takes place a bit earlier. Jack is 16, so Bobby is 28.

000000

When Jack awakes in the morning, he finds that Bobby is curled around him, holding onto him in a tight grip. Jack blinks slowly, shifting until he is facing Bobby, shivering a bit in the cool morning air. Bobby looks almost peaceful while he sleep, the lines of his face relaxed, the angry energy that he seems to carry with him dimmed by his deep sleep.

Jack finds himself touching Bobby's cheek, running his fingers over the beginnings of stubble in some areas, his skin smooth in others. Jack leans in closer, braver now as Bobby sleeps on. He moves his fingers along his cheek, up across his forehead, then back down his other cheek, tracing his face, memorizing.

Bobby blinks, then opens his eyes, staring at Jack. His dark eyes seem softer in the morning light. Jack's cheeks turn a bit pink, embarrassed that he's been caught touching him.

"Jackie?" Bobby whispers, his voice thick with sleep. "You ok?"

Jack nods, his ears burning. "I'm fine," he murmurs, pulling back from him hurriedly.

Bobby keeps him from rolling away, his strong arms holding Jack in place. He shifts them, looking at him intensely, his eyes drawn to Jack's mouth. "Sleep good?" he asks, his voice husky.

Jack looks up at him, his hands shaking at his sides, desire coursing through him. Bobby presses down and Jack realizes just how evident his morning arousal must be through his thin jeans. He sucks in a startled breath when Bobby winks at him, his mouth curving in an amused smile. An almost squeak leaves him when he feels the pressure again, his body betraying him under Bobby's touch.

"Y-yeah," he mumbles. Bobby lifts away from him, adjusting himself as he stands. He moves towards the kitchen and digs through several boxes until he finds a coffeemaker. He begins to set it up while Jack all but runs to the bathroom, his groin aching heavily.

00000

After Bobby has his second cup of coffee, he begins writing out everything he needs to do over the course of the next few days. Jack sips the orange juice that Bobby gives him, eyeing Bobby's coffee mug enviously. He hates it that people like Bobby and Evelyn still think of him as a child about certain things. He badly wants to take a sip of coffee, the orange juice doing nothing for him. At home, he lives on black coffee to keep him going in the mornings.

Bobby taps the pencil in an irregular beat, making a 'hmm' sound. Jack watches him, timing his move just right. Bobby runs a hand through his own messy hair and glances at Jack. "Make yourself something to eat," Bobby says to him. "I'm gonna shower, then we gotta get goin'. Lotsa shit to take care of today."

Jack nods silently, looking at the list. Once Bobby's gone from the room, Jack gulps down what's left in his mug, sighing happily as the black coffee hits his system. He searches for his pack of cigarettes and lights one on the balcony, shivering in the cold air. He can hear Bobby humming once more as he dresses. Jack closes his eyes, his mind supplying him with images of Bobby, wet and naked from the shower. He pushes the thoughts away hurriedly when he hears Bobby call his name to come inside.

00000

Bobby brings Jack to the local high school and registers him to start the following week. Jack stares out the window morosely, seeing the kids walk past. He holds back a sigh when Bobby manages to charm the woman taking their information. She wants Jack's medical history and even Evelyn doesn't have all the complete information. Bobby lies so smoothly that Jack has to remind himself not to stare. The woman blushes and giggles a bit, believing every word that Bobby speaks.

Afterwards, with Jack's new schedule clutched in his hands, Bobby leads him back to the car. "You lie so easily," Jack murmurs, lighting up another cigarette. Bobby glances at him and lights one of his own, smirking slightly. "Years of practice," he says.

Jack huffs out a quiet laugh as they leave the parking lot and head over to the discount warehouses, needing to arrange for furniture. At first, Jack follows Bobby silently as always, letting him decide where they're going and what to buy. Finally, he gathers up his nerves and blurts out what he's been wondering. "Where'd you get the money for all this?"

Bobby turns and looks at him, a small smile on his lips. "Some from Ma, some saved up," he says. Jack raises an eyebrow, challenging him. Bobby touches Jack's cheek, his thumb moving over his jaw slowly. Jack fights the urge to moan, leaning into the touch despite himself. "Don't worry so much," Bobby whispers, seeing the disapproving looks from an older couple nearby.

Jack glares at them until they look away, murmuring to themselves. Bobby pulls away and tells Jack to pick out a couch. It takes him awhile, but he finally decides on one, ignoring Bobby's theatrical cry 'finally!' He's pleased with the couch, not answering Bobby when he asks why that one.

They finish off the day after making the delivery arrangements by stopping at the grocery store and picking up what they'll need. Evelyn has packed too much with them, as she's prone to doing. They have enough frozen, already prepared, home made meals to last several weeks. Jack's amused by Bobby's need to have several types of cereal, each more sugary than the last.

Once they go back to the apartment and put the groceries away, Jack flops down tiredly on the air mattress, kicking his shoes off lazily. Bobby does the same, groaning as he stretches, his back popping a bit. Jack rolls onto his side and curls up against Bobby, silently asking to be held. Bobby pulls the blanket over them, holding Jack close to his chest, knowing that he needs the comfort and more than willing to let him have that.

0000

Over the course of two days, Bobby and Jack fill the apartment with furniture and things for the walls to take the echo out. The tension between them has not faded but Jack is more comfortable with the idea that he is alone with Bobby. He assures Evelyn every night on the phone that they're both eating and that Bobby is looking after him, keeping him safe.

Jack fidgets uncomfortably when Bobby takes the phone from him, and speaks to Evelyn, his voice a low rumble. He leaves the room and sits down on his new bed, rubbing his fingers over his jeans, staring out the window. They share the bedroom, more than enough space for both of them. Bobby hasn't said anything about Jack's inability to sleep alone, or about his intense need to have Bobby's arms wrapped around him all through the night. His bed is untouched still as every night he creeps into Bobby's, curling up against him.

He wrestles with his guilt, his desire for Bobby, and his relief at being able to have Bobby hold him all night long without worrying what Evelyn might say if she saw. He likes to think to himself that she wouldn't mind, that she would understand. He's far too afraid to tell her, too many what-if's haunting him, following him always.

Late at night, when Bobby is deeply asleep, Jack whispers soft prayers to himself, rubbing his fingers over Bobby's rosary, the one he brings with him when he leaves the apartment. At night, he leaves it by the bed, and Jack takes those moments, saying the prayers that he learned from Evelyn and Bobby. He prays that Bobby will make it home safe each night; that Evelyn will be safe as well.

Bobby moves closer to him, running his hand over Jack's hip, rubbing through the thin material of his shorts. "Go to sleep Jackie," he murmurs sleepily. "I'll still be here in the mornin'."

Jack clutches the rosary beads and leans back against Bobby's warm chest, a flicker of peace running through him.

00000


	4. Chapter 4

Author: veiledndarkness

Title: Bobby's Method – Part 4 - Complete

Word Count: 2200

Rating: R for violence and swearing and for a bit of hinted smut.

Summary: Alone with him.

Warnings: Usual disclaimer. Still not mine.

AU, in that Evelyn doesn't die. The story explains it, though I've altered the ages. The proper ages still stand (31 and 19) but this takes place a bit earlier. Jack is 16, so Bobby is 28.

00000

Jack sighs and picks at his breakfast, his appetite has deserted him. Bobby glances at him, his eyes peering over the morning newspaper. "Eat, Jackie," he says, his voice leaving no room for argument. Jack lifts his fork, scowling at the plate. "Not gonna be gettin' any phone calls from Ma wonderin' why you passed out from not eating," Bobby says dryly.

"I'm eating," Jack says stubbornly, poking his waffles as though they might crawl up his fork and attack him. "You're messin' around, eat already," Bobby counters, pushing more force into his voice. Jack sighs inwardly and finishes his breakfast.

"Look, I know you don't wanna go today, but you hafta," Bobby says, putting the paper down then. Jack glares at his plate, stabbing the waffle harder than necessary. "I hate school," he whispers fiercely. "I know," Bobby says again. "But you gotta go."

"You dropped out," Jack mumbles. Bobby nods. "You really wanna end up like me?" he snorts. Jack looks at him then, his forehead furrowed. "What?" he says softly. Bobby shakes his head. "Nothin'...finish eating," he says as he leaves the table to take his shower.

00000

Bobby drops Jack off at the school an hour later. Jack sits in the seat, fidgeting with his chains that hang by his thigh. "You remember how to get home, right Jackie?" Bobby asks him. Home...Jack nods, darting a glance at Bobby. "I'm on shift till 6," he says. "I'll be home by about six-thirty. Don't burn the place down, huh?"

Jack glares at him. "I'm better at cookin' than you'll ever be," he snaps. Bobby irritates him further by chuckling. "Easy sweetheart," he soothes, holding Jack's hand. "Just go, get the day over with, and remember what I told ya, anyone starts anything, you don't go runnin' from it, but don't start any shit either, got it?"

Jack feels a warm tingle spread through their joined hands. He nods absently, heat pooling his belly. "Y-yeah," he stutters. Bobby leans in and tugs Jack close to him, resting their foreheads together. "I'll see you tonight," he murmurs, pressing a gentle kiss to his warm cheek. Jack inhales sharply, a dizzy wave crashing over him. "Right," he whispers. He pulls back and grabs his backpack, trudging inside the school. He chances one look back and sees Bobby watching him walk away, a sad look of longing crossing his features until he sees Jack watching him. He pulls away from the curb abruptly, driving off.

00000

Jack putters around the kitchen, humming along with the music from the radio. He keeps the radio on as the apartment seems so empty without Bobby. The sound of a key in the door makes his stomach flutter. Bobby enters a moment later, locking the door behind him. "Jack?" he calls. Jack comes out of the kitchen and hugs Bobby, inhaling the scent of cigarettes, machinery and his soap. Bobby huffs out a laugh and hugs him back.

"Miss me, did ya?" he asks. Jack nods wordlessly. The day was harder than he thought. After being alone with Bobby for almost a week, it feels weird and unusual to be apart from him.

"C'mon," Bobby murmurs, shifting away from him. Jack follows him to the kitchen and stirs the noodles for their dinner. Bobby tells him a bit of how his day went and how one of the other men recognized him from when they were kids. "You shoulda seen the look on his face," Bobby laughs, taking a beer from the fridge. "He was scared shitless."

Jack makes their dinner without saying much. He feels like the words are caught in his throat. They eat in a comfortable near silence, with Jack rinsing the dishes before he joins Bobby on the couch. Bobby stretches out, Jack curling alongside him, his long legs propped on the arm at the other end. Bobby watches the hockey game, one hand stroking Jack's hair, his strong fingers massaging the tension from him slowly.

Jack feels the urge to purr, and swallows the sound before it escapes his mouth. He finds it difficult to reconcile this version of Bobby with the one who hurts people, who loves seeing the fear on their faces when he gets close to them. The Bobby who uses violence to get his message across, the one who'd never let him continue on his path of drugs. His thing, the gas thing, making Jack help him, all those motions and actions are easy to ignore when Bobby's rubbing his scalp tenderly, loving him without any words.

He feels guilt, incredible guilt at what he's done. Bobby notices the sudden tenseness in Jack and tilts his head to meet his gaze. "What's wrong?" he asks. Jack shakes his head, blinking back tears. "Somethin' upset you," he counters. "Tell me."

No room for argument. "You made me help you," he whispers. Recognition dawns in Bobby's eyes. He nods, his hand cupping Jack's cheek. "I did, yeah," he says. Jack blinks, a tear escaping from one eye. "You know why, we talked about this," Bobby says patiently.

Jack tries to get up, shaking his head again. Bobby holds him in place easily, Jack's strength no match for the muscles in his arms. "You gotta understand somethin', Jackie," he says softly. "That guy had it comin', an' you know that. He wasn't some good guy that got mixed up in crazy shit. He was a dealer, and he didn't give a shit who he sold to."

Jack squirms, guilt gnawing him clean through. "M'sorry," he whispers brokenly. Bobby shifts, lying down again, running his fingers through Jack's hair. "He wasn't no nice guy, Jack. An' you were hurtin' yourself and Ma by falling into that kind of life. You deserve a better chance."

Bobby presses a kiss to Jack's forehead and holds him, understanding the silence between them. Jack holds onto Bobby, his guilt still lingering. He feels a flicker of peace at knowing that Bobby doesn't expect him to be some sort of thug, to follow the stereotype.

00000

They settle into a routine soon enough. Bobby helps with the cleaning a bit, though Jack does the majority. He rationalizes that since he's home so much earlier, he should find something to do with his time. Bobby appreciates his efforts, this Jack knows. The grateful look on his face when there's a hot meal waiting for him when he gets home from work makes the effort worthwhile. Jack sits and eats with him, listening to his stories.

After dinner each night, they lie on the couch, relaxing. Jack curls up to Bobby, sighing contently when he feels Bobby's fingers wander down to his hair. Those moments he craves, the touch reassures and centers him. He can forget the way the other kids sneer at him, or even flat-out ignore him, something he prefers. He's not bullied, but he's not accepted either. He watches the clock, eager to escape the school's walls and go back to his home, his rooms of comfort and wait for Bobby.

Evelyn comes to visit them the following week, her car loaded down with more items that she's convinced they'll need, and extra food. Bobby rolls his eyes and hugs her tightly, urging Jack to come greet her. Jack hesitates for a moment, chewing on his finger nails. He can't explain it aloud, but suddenly, he's afraid. Afraid that Evelyn will know everything, the things he thinks of when he's alone, the things he wishes he and Bobby would do, and worse, expect him to leave, come back with her. He's rooted to the spot, eyes wide and frightened at the prospect of being taken from Bobby.

She approaches him slowly, accustomed to his bouts of nervousness. She tells him how much she's missed him, and how glad she is that they're taking care of each other. Jack relaxes minutely and hugs her, Bobby's dark eyes on him, watching him carefully. Jack closes his eyes, breathing out in small breaths, inhaling Evelyn's familiar smell. He remembers how much he's missed her, missed the sound of her knitting needles clacking, the smell of her cookies baking. He hugs her tighter, torn between wanting her to stay and his desire to have Bobby alone with him again, their sanctuary away from the outside world.

They have dinner, and Evelyn surprises them with several containers of her trademark sweets, cookies and a mouthwatering apple pie. Bobby complains that she's trying to fatten them up, ignoring her casual swat to the back of his head. Jack feels comforted by the familiarity of everything. The warm kitchen, the laughter and the love he can almost see in the air. Jack shows her around the small apartment. If she notices that only Bobby's bed is rumpled while Jack's is untouched, she doesn't say. Jack takes small comfort from that, and he wonders vaguely how many times she saw or found Jack in Bobby's bed before they moved.

That night, long after Evelyn has left, Jack crawls into Bobby's bed, his breath still smelling faintly of apples, despite his mint flavored toothpaste. Bobby rolls over, silently pulling Jack closer to him. He blinks sleepily, giving Jack a small smile. Jack looks at him, his hand straying to his mouth out of habit. Bobby takes Jack hand and pushes down. "Don't bite 'em," he instructs him. "Bad for you."

Jack sighs, his face so close to Bobby's. He nods, tugging the blankets up over his chin. His sleep is uneasy, filled with dreams of being lured into Evelyn's home, made purely of candy, Bobby pushing him into the fire, insisting that it's for his own good. He wakes, screaming hoarsely and begging for forgiveness. Bobby holds him, rubbing his back until his shudders stop, his sleep-thick voice soothing his rattled nerves. He sniffs, tears leaking slowly. Bobby kisses his forehead and shifts around, pulling Jack flush to his chest. Jack closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep again, Bobby's warm arms holding him tightly.

00000

For a week straight, Jack wakes from his nightmares, screaming apologies for the wrongs he's done. Bobby does his best to soothe Jack, his patience beginning to wear thin on the seventh night. Jack refuses to talk about the dreams, unable to voice his fears to Bobby. The bruised look to his eyes keeps Bobby from getting too upset. Jack rests his head on Bobby's chest, his fingers tracing the rosary tattoo. Bobby closes his eyes, enjoying the gentle push of Jack's fingers on his skin.

"Can't hurt to tell me," Bobby whispers eventually. Jack glances at him, his palm pressed to the bottom of the rosary. "You might get mad," Jack mumbles. Bobby chuckles lowly, his exhales ruffling Jack's messy hair. "When have I ever been able to stay mad at you, Jackie?" he asks, brushing his lips over Jack's forehead.

Jack peers up at him, bravely resting his fingers on Bobby's cheek, his thumb touching the hair that grows along his chin. He breathes out shakily, inches from his face. Bobby opens his eyes and looks at him, his eyes so dark, Jack feels fear, strong fear. He's drowning in Bobby's gaze, pinned and exposed under those eyes. They lie in silence, each hardly breathing. Jack feels Bobby's rapid heartbeat under his right hand. Bobby breaks the eye contact abruptly, color flooding his face. He looks torn, upset and confused.

Jack shifts slightly, holding Bobby's head still. "Once, just once, I need..." he whispers, licking his too-dry lips. Bobby looks panicked for a moment, his eyes widening. Jack leans in and kisses him, pressing his mouth to Bobby's, exhilarated to have this kiss, the one he's wanted for so long. Bobby's frozen for a minute, his panic growing. He rests his hand on Jack's arm and deepens the kiss, giving in to the urges he has.

"Bobby..." Jack sighs when they part, his eyes half-closed, and his lips a bit swollen. Bobby breathes out, guilt washing over his face. "Oh god..." he mutters. "I...shit, Jackie, I'm sorry."

Jack looks at him in alarm. "I...I shouldn't have," Bobby nods his head, one shaking hand covering his mouth. To his embarrassment, Jack feels tears trickling from his eyes. "But..." he whispers. Jack slumps against the bed, resting his hand on the tattooed rosary again. "Is it really that wrong?" he murmurs brokenly.

"You're so young, Jackie," Bobby whispers sadly. Jack nods, rubbing each colorful bead. "Is that the only reason?" he asks. Bobby bites his lip, fearful of the answer. "I'm sixteen," Jack mumbles. "Stop treatin' me like a little kid."

Bobby tilts Jack head and eyes him closely. "Not everyone will understand," he warns him. Jack nods. "I don't care what anyone thinks," he says with some false bravado. All he knows is what he wants, and he wants Bobby, and in that moment, when Bobby's heated lips close on his, he feels as though he's on fire, and for once, he's not afraid.

00000


End file.
